JetLagged
by CelticPrincessx3
Summary: Songfic. Jack is on the Road and Nikki is at home, he misses her. Nikki/Jack. Please Enjoy. R&R.


_A/N: Okay, so I'm starting that songfic collection [updates will come as I get inspiration] I know that I have a lot of requests to finish in my oneshot collection and I hope to get most of them done this weekend, I have one more day I have to babysit and then I'm done. _

_I deleted Secret Valentine, it didn't like the way it was turning out so I'm going to revamp it and change some of the characters. _

_With that said, this is the first songfic, __**Jet Lagged **_

_Song| Jet lag by simple plan [__**I do not own this song;; I just really love it.**__]_

_Pairing| Jack Swagger & Nikki Bella [__**I do not own Jack or Nikki, this story is just for fun no harm/offense was intended**__]_

* * *

><p><span>Jet-lagged<span>

* * *

><p><em><strong>What time is it where you are?<strong>_

* * *

><p>Jake Hager walked into his hotel room and dropped his duffel bag by his bed. He flopped down on the bed and sighed, he was exhausted. He looked at the luminous alarm clock on the bed side table. 1:45 am. He grabbed his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed his girlfriend's number. She was back in New York while he was on the Australian Tour with the WWE. If it was 12:45 in Sydney what time was it in New York? He dialed his girlfriend's cell phone number.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>I miss you more than anything<strong>_ _**Back at home you feel so far  
>Waitin' for the phone to ring<strong>_

* * *

><p>Nikki Garcia sat in the back of the café at a small table. Her cellphone placed next to her laptop as she typed up her latest blog for her fans. She glanced at her cellphone She missed her boyfriend Jake. She was really upset when she heard he was going on the Australian tour and she was staying to do house shows in the US. She wished she could be with him. Sitting at home in the US she felt so far away. She always carried her cellphone, waiting for his call. That might sound desperate to a lot of people but she didn't care. She loved him and she had never met anyone like him. She couldn't wait for him to get back home.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>It's gettin' lonely livin' upside down I don't even wanna be in this town Tryin' to figure out the time zones makin' me crazy<strong>_

* * *

><p>Jake looked at his cellphone, what if Nikki was asleep? He didn't want to wake her, he knew the lack of sleep the superstars and divas suffered from. He didn't even want to be Sydney, or anywhere in Australia for that matter. He wanted to be back in California at his and Nikki's apartment, or at his loft in New York she often stayed at, or wherever Nikki was. He loved his job and his fans but he missed Nikki. He decided he needed to hear her voice and let his finger press the send button.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>You say good morning<br>When it's midnight**_

* * *

><p>"Good Morning Baby" he heard her voice, he could almost see her beautiful smile, her long brown hair that he loved to run his fingers through, her beautiful brown eyes. . .<p>

"It's midnight here Nikki." He said with a chuckle. "What time is there?" he asked curious.

"Eight forty five." She said. "I've got to go to the gym soon." She said.

"Wow, I gotta get some sleep soon, we have another house show tomorrow, but I had to hear your voice tonight baby" he said. He couldn't hide how much he missed the brunette beauty. She was everything he could have asked for, unfortunately, she was on the other side of the globe.

"I miss you too baby, I'll let you sleep, call me tomorrow, I love you" she said.

"I love you to Nikki" he said before hanging up the phone. He had to try to get some sleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Going out of my head Alone in this bed I wake up to your sunset It's drivin me mad I miss you so bad and my heart heart heart is so jetlagged<strong>_

* * *

><p>He woke up at Six in the morning. He sighed, knowing that Nikki was not in his arms. He missed her terribly. He felt like he was going insane without her. She kept him sane and she wasn't there. He hated not knowing what time it was in the US, if he should call, if she was sleeping. He was so tired and he just wanted to be home with her.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>What time is it where you are? 5 more days and I'll be home<strong>_

* * *

><p>Jake got off the phone with Nikki the next day; it had been six in the morning there. He had apologized for calling so early, he hadn't known what time it was back in the states. He was counting down and reminded her that it was only five more days before he would be home. He prayed those five days went by quickly, he wanted to get home.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>I keep your picture in my car<strong>_

* * *

><p>Nikki sighed as she slid into the driver's seat of her car. She had the day off and decided to go shopping with her very good friend Melina. She looked up at the picture of Jake she kept in the visor. She missed him and couldn't wait to see him. She looked at the photo for a minute before smiling weakly and pulling out of the drive to head for Melina's house.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>I hate the thought of you alone<strong>_

* * *

><p>Jake walked back to the locker room to prepare for his match against Evan Bourne. He couldn't help but think of Nikki, he hated the thought of her being alone. He knew she was a strong woman but that didn't make him worry any less. She was just as beautiful as she was strong and he didn't want anyone to hurt her.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>I've been keepin' busy all the time<br>Just to try to keep you off my mind  
>Tryin' to figure out the time zones makin' me crazy<strong>_

* * *

><p>Nikki did everything she could think of to keep busy, when she wasn't wrestling she went out with the girls. She would write blogs and send out tweets. She talked to the fans and went shopping. She went to the gym and sometimes she went out just to get out. She missed him so much she would do anything to keep from feeling the heart ache caused by their time apart.<p>

She tried to call him but he didn't answer so he was either in the ring or sleeping. She was tired of trying to get ahold of him and not knowing what time to call, she felt like she was going crazy.

* * *

><p><em><strong>You say good morning<br>When it's midnight  
>Going out of my head<br>Alone in this bed  
>I wake up to your sunset<br>And it's drivin' me mad  
>I miss you so bad<br>And my heart, heart heart is so Jetlagged  
>Heart heart heart is so Jetlagged<br>Heart heart heart is so Jetlagged**_

* * *

><p>Nikki sighed when she called in the morning and there was again no response. She was waking up to the time he was going to sleep. She missed him so bad. She felt so alone and missed being in his arms. She couldn't wait for him to be home in four days.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>I miss you so bad<br>I wanna share your horizon  
>I miss you so bad<br>and see the same sunrising  
>I miss you so bad<br>Turn the hour hand back to when you were holding me.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>Jake smiled as he boarded the plane that would take him back to the US and more importantly, back home to Nikki. He couldn't wait until he could hold her in his arm as they sat on the balcony, they could watch the sunset. He would be able to fall asleep with her in his arms. He smiled because soon the hours would turn back and he would be home with the woman he loved.<p>

* * *

><p><em>AN: okay guys, that's the first one. Hope you liked it. I like this pairing, both the sporty/athletic type and I love this song. _

**_Did anyone else watch Sheamus on Conan, I LOVED it he's so amazingly funny [AND he looked FREAKING sexy]. I swear I'd marry that man_**

_But anyways that's off topic! _

_Don't be afraid to tell me what you think! _

_~Danie_


End file.
